SauveMoi
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Ancien "La Guerre", OS réécrit. Rencontre inattendue pendant la bataille. Pas de couple, juste de l'espoir.


**Hello Readers, **

Cela fait pas mal de temps que j'avais envie de réécrire cet OS. A présent, c'est fait. Il est radicalement différent de celui que vous connaissez.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Sauve moi**

La Guerre.  
Le Malheur.  
La Mort.  
Je suis au cœur de l'ouragan, en plein bourbier.

Un avenir brillant m'attend, aux côtés du Lord Noir. Mais la promesse de ces jours de gloire est obscurcie par la Résistance. Pour avoir la vie que mes parents rêvaient pour moi, il faut tuer les opposants, tuer Potter.

Harry Potter est comme mon ennemi héréditaire. Il a refusé mon amitié, alors je le hais. Il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait serré cette main tendue que je lui offrais. L'aurais-je perverti? M'aurait-il attiré sur les sentiers battus? C'est une chose qu'il m'est impossible de savoir. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Potter, quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, fait désormais partie de mon passé.

Le Passé … J'en retrouve des lambeaux, ici, dans le parc de Poudlard, face à l'imposant château. Je revois les élèves rire et se donner des accolades, en toute insouciance. Ceux qui s'étendaient alors près du lac, maintenant se battent et tombent pour la vie des autres. Je n'ai jamais voulu être de ce côté de la barrière. Je n'ai jamais voulu être de l'autre non plus. Je voudrais ne pas être.

Les jumeaux Weasley enchaînent les adversaires. Combien de temps tiendront-ils avant de s'effondrer à leur tour? Je ne veux pas leur mort, bien entendu. Mais il me faut être réaliste. Il n'y aura pas de place pour moi dans le monde de la magie si Potter vainc, ce soir. Ainsi, pour ma propre sécurité, et celle de mes parents, je ne peux que vouloir la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors je me contente d'observer, et de neutraliser quiconque tente d'attenter à ma vie. J'ai 17 ans, je suis sur le champ de bataille de la plus grande guerre que le monde magique ait jamais connu. Je ne suis pas à ma place. Aucun gamin de 17 ans n'y est à sa place. Personne n'est à sa place ici.

Weasmoche s'en prend à Pansy, alors que j'imagine ce que serait notre existence si nous formions, les gryffondors et nous, un groupe uni. Je manque d'éclater de rire. C'est une chose tellement peu réalisable. J'aperçois Potter, entouré d'aurors qui tentent de le protéger pendant qu'il recherche son adversaire. Je pense, et je penserai toujours, qu'il est pitoyable, mais je ne peux nier qu'il a plus de courage que je n'en aurai jamais.

Je n'ai que le temps de voir Pansy tendre sa baguette à Weasley en signe de rémission avant que, près de moi, un corps s'effondre. C'est celui d'un mangemort, mais déjà un autre prend sa place, ma tante Bellatrix. Elle fait face à celui, ou plutôt celle, qui a osé lever sa baguette et tuer l'un des siens. Cette personne n'est qu'à trois enjambées de moi, tout au plus. Je connais ma tante, elle est impitoyable. Je sais que la personne qui fait face à elle est déjà morte. Avec une fascination morbide, j'observe la combattante reculer pas après pas. Elle se débrouille bien, un peu trop, même. Dans un ultime cri de rage, ma tante jette un dernier sort, qui atteint sa cible. Dans sa colère, elle n'a jeté qu'un **E**_expelliarmus_. Mais il est suffisant. Elle n'attend pas de voir sa victime s'effondrer avant d'attaquer quelqu'un d'autre. Et moi, je vois le corps Hermione Granger percer la surface noire du lac de Poudlard.

Le temps semble suspendu, autour de moi. Personne ne remarque que, probablement assommée par le sortilège de ma tante, elle est en train de se noyer. Il se peut même que, mis à part moi, aucun combattant ne l'ait vue tomber. Ni Potter, ni Weasley ne sont là pour courir à son secours. Le froid me glace quand je réalise que sa vie est entre mes mains. Il est une chose de lancer des _stupéfix_ à ceux qui tentent de me nuire, il en est une autre de laisser une personne, aussi détestable soit-elle, se noyer. Ainsi, je ne réfléchis pas plus, je m'élance.

Ma respiration se coupe lorsque je plonge dans l'eau. Il fait très sombre, et trouver Granger n'est pas facile. Je sors ma baguette et jette un lumos informulé. J'aperçois le corps de la jeune femme inanimée entre les hautes herbes qui tapissent le fond du lac. Des créatures magiques se pressent déjà autour d'elle. J'utilise la lumière que diffuse ma baguette pour les faire fuir, avant de placer le bout de bois entre mes dents et de serrer le corps de la Gryffondor contre moi. Je tente de prendre une impulsion grâce au sol, mais mes pieds s'embourbent dans la fange, et le poids de Granger m'entraine vers le fond. Je me débats, et, malgré moi, l'air s'échappe peu à peu de mes poumons. Enfin, je parviens à commencer mon ascension. Rapidement cependant, mes poumons sont en feu, mes jambes brûlent.

J'arrive à l'air libre presque sans en avoir conscience. J'ai le temps de m'accrocher au ponton de bois et de hisser le corps de Granger avant de sombrer à nouveau. Je lutte pour remonter à la surface. L'air que j'ai réussi à emprisonner dans mes poumons s'enfuit déjà.

Mes doigts attrapent à nouveau le bois, mais glissent, et ma tête repars sous l'eau. Une douleur aiguë se propage dans mes mains, et je comprends que j'ai du me faire mal. La tête me tourne. Impuissant, je sens l'air s'échapper à nouveau à travers mes lèvres. Mes jambes n'ont que la force de me maintenir à la hauteur à laquelle je suis, sans pouvoir jamais me hisser plus haut. Mes bras s'agitent désespérément au dessus de ma tête, dans l'espoir vain de saisir quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider.

Je coule.

Une main encercle mon poignet, et je remonte de quelques centimètres.

J'étouffe.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'inspirer alors que, péniblement, je suis hissé encore un peu.

Je me noie.

J'essaie de recracher l'eau que je viens d'inhaler, alors qu'une autre main plonge me saisir sous l'épaule.

Je respire.

C'est la première pensée qui me vient alors que je sens le vent fouetter mon visage. Inerte, je me laisse porter. On me murmure :

-Aide-moi...

Je m'accroche un peu plus, en enroulant mes bras autour de la taille de mon sauveur. Quelques secondes plus tard, sans savoir vraiment comment, nous nous écroulons sur le ponton.

Autour de nous, des sorts fusent, mais nous n'y prenons pas garde. Je crache, je tousse, je vomis mes poumons, avant de retomber sur le bois de l'embarcadère. Une respiration saccadée me fait lever les yeux. Granger halète, ses doigts s'accroche convulsivement aux planches. Elle retient un gémissement et porte la main à sa cuisse. Mon regard descend sur son corps et je vois que sa jambe droite est en sang. Je me traîne jusqu'à elle et me penche au dessus de son visage. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières.

-Malefoy?

Sa voix n'est qu'un râle d'agonie. Elle lève la main, et je pense un instant qu'elle va me frapper. Mais, en réalité, elle serre mon épaule.

-Malefoy … j'ai mal …

Mon premier réflexe est d'examiner sa cuisse, mais elle murmure aussitôt :

-Mes côtes …

Précautionneusement, je soulève son haut, et aperçois un bleu tirant déjà sur le violet qui s'étale sous son sein gauche.

-T'as sûrement une ou deux côtes cassées, Granger …

-Je m'en doute bien, Malefoy.

-Ne respire pas trop fort.

Je l'attrape par le bras et tente lentement de la mettre debout. Elle chancelle, s'agrippe à moi.

-Il faut que tu te mettes à l'abri.

-Nous ne sommes à l'abri nulle part, ici.

Elle me lâche enfin, et avance d'un pas en grimaçant. Sa cuisse la fait souffrir, c'est évident. Mais je sais qu'elle est bien trop fière pour l'avouer. Elle se tourne lentement vers moi, et nous nous faisons face. Dans ses yeux, je lis qu'elle veut me demander pourquoi. J'espère que c'est une question qu'elle ne me posera tout de même pas. Probablement parce que je n'ai pas de réponse satisfaisante à lui apporter. Une grande clameur s'élève du hall d'entrée. Je comprends que c'est bientôt terminé. Je sais qu'elle veut y aller, mais je la retiens.

-Tu n'as plus de baguette.

A regret, elle acquiesce, et nous tournons tous deux notre regard vers Poudlard. Néanmoins, une scène attire rapidement notre attention. Un jeune homme est au sol et subit un énième Doloris des deux mangemorts qui l'entourent. Il lève une dernière fois les yeux et son regard croise celui de Granger. Celle-ci étouffe un cri horrifié. Viktor Krum a refusé de servir Lord Voldemort et il l'a payé le prix fort. Au moment où la vie quitte son corps, la clameur se fait plus forte. Puis c'est le silence, le silence total. Et pour la première fois, je vois que les mangemorts ont peur. Les meurtriers de Krum se regardent, s'interpellent, semblent chercher quelque chose. Finalement, ils se mettent à courir. Alors, je comprends. Je touche le bras de Granger.

-Vous avez gagné, je murmure.

Elle ne répond pas. Son regard vide est toujours fixé sur le corps de son ancien petit-ami. Impuissant face à son mutisme, je retire ma tenue de mangemort et la laisse tomber au sol.

Je regarde autour de moi. Des corps sont dispersés dans le parc. Au loin, une silhouette à la chevelure blonde court d'un mort à un autre. Ma mère. Je soupire, passe une main dans le dos de la Gryffondor pour la pousser à réagir, lui dit d'aller rejoindre les autres, et cours vers celle qui me cherche.

Je sais que c'est la fin. Je sais que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Mais, à quoi bon fuir? Ils nous retrouverons. Ils nous enfermerons. Les Malefoy sont des mangemorts.

-Nous sommes réunis ici pour juger Drago Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort accusé du meurtre de Viktor Krum.

Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai vu le bulgare mourir, certes, mais les souvenirs sont encore frais dans ma mémoire, je ne suis pas fou. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Mes parents s'en sont sortis sans encombre, mais lorsque la fiancée de Viktor Krum, en larmes et sous le choc, a crié à une assemblée muette de stupéfaction et d'horreur que j'avais tué le joueur de Quidditch, il avait été décidé que mon cas devait en conséquence être traité tout à fait séparément de celui de mes parents.

Mais je ne l'avais pas tué.

-Il a été convenu que l'accusé, s'il était déclaré coupable, devrait passer dix ans à la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, par mesure de sécurité, avant qu'un procès ne soit réouvert pour déterminer s'il est, oui ou non, devenu inoffensif pour la société.

Ces mesures drastiques sont notre lot quotidien depuis la fin de la guerre. Néanmoins, je peux presque me considérer comme privilégié : le baiser du détraqueur ne me sera probablement pas attribué, même si c'est ce qui a été demandé par l'accusation.

-Quelqu'un souhaite-t-il dire une dernière chose avant que les jurés ne rendent leur verdict?

Personne, à première vue. Néanmoins, j'entends bientôt la lourde porte s'ouvrir. Un employé du Ministère entre en courant et en balbutiant :

-Excusez-moi … excusez-moi, mais ceci vient de Sainte Mangouste. C'est important pour l'affaire. Il vous faut le visionner.

Il s'approche un peu plus du juge et murmure une chose que je n'entends pas. L'homme de loi fronce les sourcils, et, d'un air empressé, prononce quelques mots à son tour. Il déroule un morceau de parchemin et le silence total se fait.

En tournant légèrement la tête, je vois Potter et les Weasley, dans un coin. Ils parlent vivement entre eux, mécontents. Le Survivant aimerait sans doute me voir en prison le plus rapidement possible.

-Bien.  
Scrimgeour se lève.

-Il semblerait que nous soyons face à un témoignage d'importance. Je vais donc vous lire la lettre qui m'a été remise, puis, un jury se retirera pour visionner les souvenirs qui sont maintenant en notre possession. S'il estime qu'ils peuvent changer le cours de la procédure, ils seront dévoilés ici même dans deux heures.

Il déplia soigneusement le parchemin, se racla la gorge, et commença :

-Monsieur le Ministre, Messieurs-Dames les jurés, je ne peux être au Mininstère pour témoigner de vive voix, car mes blessures me font encore trop souffrir pour ça. Je peux néanmoins attester, sur mon honneur et ma réputation, que Drago Malefoy n'a pas tué Viktor Krum. Viktor était mon ami, et Drago Malefoy n'est en aucun cas une personne qui m'est chère, ainsi, je n'ai aucune raison valable de vouloir le protéger. Mais les faits sont ainsi : au moment où j'ai vu, à une centaine de mètres de moi, Viktor mourir, Drago Malefoy était à mes côtés, et venait de me sauver la vie, au péril de la sienne. Ci-joints dans la fiole sont mes souvenirs : ils débutent au moment où, désarmée et assommée par un sort de Bellatrix Lestrange, je tombe dans le lac, et se terminent lorsque, après la mort de Viktor, Drago Malefoy court rejoindre sa mère. Je vous demande, Messieurs-Dames, de considérer ces preuves avec la plus grande attention. Elles pourraient vous permettre d'éviter l'erreur de condamner un innocent, pire, un héros !

Le Ministre fait une pause, et je n'ose pas respirer. J'entends quelques sanglots sur ma droite. Ma mère pleure. D'une voix entrecoupée, Scrimegeour me demande :

-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant que je ne termine cette lecture?

-Je …

La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je sais bien de qui émane cette missive, je sais qu'elle est ma seule chance de m'en sortir. Et toutes les possibilités de sortie, de libération qui s'offrent à moi à travers ces mots m'assomment.

-Je … Non …

Silence. Après m'avoir lancé un dernier et indéchiffrable regard, il finit sa lecture :

-Drago Malefoy n'est pas mon ami. Mais le fait est qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, alors que tout espoir s'était éteint en moi. Le fait est que je me sens redevable envers lui, et ce, à jamais. Je l'ai sorti, vous le verrez vous aussi, du lac à mon tour. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Je ne peux pas rester dans le silence alors que sa jeunesse, alors que sa vie toute entière, est menacée par une accusation injuste et infondée.

Des cris de protestation s'élèvent du côté de l'accusation. D'une voix plus forte, pour couvrir le bruit, Scrimegeour termine, comme pour ajuster le coup fatal :

-Votre dévouée, Hermione Granger.

La vague de silence qui nous engloutit est impossible à décrire. Elle semble durer des heures. Enfin, les mots du Ministre résonnent dans le tribunal :

-Dans deux heures, nous nous réunirons à nouveau pour vous informer de ce que nous avons vu. D'ici là, la séance est levée !

Le verdict n'a pas encore été rendu, c'est vrai. Mais je sais qu'avec Hermione Granger à mes côtés, je suis sauvé. Elle s'estime redevable envers moi, je me sais redevable envers elle. Elle aurait pu, au nom de toutes ces années d'humiliation, me laisser moisir au fond d'un cachot. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Je lui dois la vie, et, pour la première fois, ça ne me gêne pas, d'avoir une dette envers quelqu'un. Elle peut être sûre que je m'en acquitterai sans hésitation quand le moment sera venu.


End file.
